Occlumency
Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens. Methods The most basic form of Occlumency, judging from Severus Snape's early lessons on the subject to Harry Potter, involves clearing one's mind — making it "blank and empty" — in order to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts. More advanced Occlumency involves suppressing only the thoughts, emotions, and memories that would contradict whatever it is an Occlumens wishes a Legilimens to believe; hence, it is not obvious that Occlumency is being used even if the person is lying. It requires a great deal of will power, as with resisting the Imperius Curse, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline. It is also one method of resisting the influence of Veritaserum.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Occlumency is not part of the normal curriculum taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and appears to be a rare and difficult skill. Examples In the 1995–1996 school year, Albus Dumbledore had Severus Snape teach Harry Potter Occlumency in an effort to prevent his mind from being penetrated and influenced by Lord Voldemort. Snape was a highly skilled Occlumens, being able to successfully deceive extremely accomplished Legilimens Voldemort, but his lessons with Harry were ultimately unsuccessful. Harry was not able to repel most attacks, though it is likely that the personal enmity between him and Snape as well as the stressful events in his life that year hindered his ability. He eventually gave up attempting to learn. Harry later managed to block his connection to Voldemort, on occasion, by focusing on feelings of love and grief, rather than by using Occlumency. Snape himself also employed Occlumency to hide his loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix from Voldemort, and due to his well-known mastery, both sides had difficulty trusting him. In 1996, Bellatrix Lestrange trained her nephew, Draco Malfoy in Occlumency so that he could keep his mission to kill Albus Dumbledore a secret. Draco became skilled enough to repel Snape's attempts at Legilimency.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Draco's success was due to him shutting out his compassion to become the bully he is, making it easy for him to close his mind."The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two," The Leaky Cauldron, 16 July 2005 Known Occlumens , an occlumens]] *Maxwell BarnettSee this image. *Barty Crouch Jr.F.A.Q: Veritaserum at J.K. Rowling's Official Site *Albus Dumbledore *Bellatrix Lestrange *Draco Malfoy *Severus Snape *Horace Slughorn *Lord Voldemort *Gellert Grindelwald (possibly) Etymology The word "occlumency" comes from the Latin occludere, meaning "to shut up" and'' mens'', for "mind". Behind the scenes * On the subject of Occlumency, J. K. Rowling has discussed why Draco Malfoy would be skilled at it while Harry Potter was not: ** "...I think Draco would be very gifted in Occlumency, unlike Harry. Harry’s problem with it was always that his emotions were too near the surface and that he is in some ways too damaged. But he's also very in touch with his feelings about what's happened to him. He's not repressed, he's quite honest about facing them, and he couldn't suppress them, he couldn't suppress these memories. But I thought of Draco as someone who is very capable of compartmentalising his life and his emotions, and always has done. So he's shut down his pity, enabling him to bully effectively. He's shut down compassion — how else would you become a Death Eater? So he suppresses virtually all of the good side of himself."MuggleNet 16 July 2005 Interview with J.K. Rowling * Narcissa Malfoy may be an Occlumens, as she lied to Voldemort about Harry's demise without consequences.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows However, Voldemort may not have been using Legilimency on her at the time, as he might not have believed she would lie to him with her family's lives at stake, a sign of Voldemort's greatest weakness: arrogance. * Gellert Grindelwald may also have been an Occlumens, as he lied to Voldemort about having owned the Elder Wand. However, this is unconfirmed. * According to W.O.M.B.A.T., it may be possible that Occlumency can guard against possession. * Voldemort employed Occlumency against Harry Potter to try and end the connection, but started to lose control during the events of 1997 and 1998. * Harry Potter briefly used Occlumency against Voldemort, although he has never been able to master it. * Bellatrix Lestrange was most likely taught Occlumency from Voldemort, since she stated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries that he taught her the dark arts. * Draco was most likely taught Occlumency by Bellatrix Lestrange, a theory made by Severus Snape when he tries, unsuccessfully, to break into Draco's thoughts. * The Wizengamot believed that Sirius Black might have been an Occlumens, as they believed that even if they give him a fair trial under the influence of Veritaserum, he would still be able to resist it with Occlumency or other tricks. * Since Occlumency requires one to close the mind and not necessary a wand, an attribute similar to potions brewing, it is possible that muggles are capable of becoming Occlumens. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Notes and references Category:Occlumency